The present invention generally relates to a protection mechanism for an object having a sharp or pointed end. More specifically, the present invention relates to a retractable safety mechanism for use with an object having a sharp or pointed end, such as a pin or a compass, as well as a method of using the same.
It is, of course, generally known to provide pins for use on bulletin boards or the like for posting notes or signs, for example. Often, the pin dislodges from the surface to which the pin is attached and lays on the floor, for example, making the same dangerous if stepped on or if otherwise stuck by the pin.
In addition, pins and compasses are often utilized in classroom settings where children, for example, may be rather careless in their use. Such usage often creates dangerous conditions for other children or individuals who might be stuck by the pin or compass if the same was encountered.
Safety push pins are also known and described in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,005,507 to Yamazaki. The push pin disclosed and described in Yamazaki is a two-piece construction having an upper shell with a large diameter hole having an inwardly flanged opening edge and a lower shell having a small diameter hole in the center of a bottom wall thereof. The head of the push pin has a diameter larger than the distance across the inwardly flanged edge. The pin extending from the head of the push pin is passable through the small diameter hole. An elastic member may be interposed between the upper and lower shells so that the space is normally open. The push pin disclosed, however, by Yamazaki, is rather complex and is often difficult to manufacture and to use due to its two-piece construction.
Similarly, compasses often have an engaging pin or point that is capable of engaging a marking surface around which the compass may pivot. The exposed pin or point of the compass may be dangerous to young children or adults. Additionally, compasses generally have a only a single marking device to trace out circles, arc or other marks when the compass is used.
A need, therefore, exists for an improved safety compass as well as a retractable safety mechanism usable therewith that overcomes the deficiencies of known devices that is simple to manufacture and easy to use.